You Drive Me Crazy
by ScarlettTheHarlett
Summary: Lily and James on the rough ride to love...


**You Drive Me Crazy  
  
A.N This story is short, sweet, and full of fluff. My first fic, I hope you like.  
**  
James sat fuming at the Gryffindor table after Lily had again expressed how much she didnt like him. He had stuck up for her! That snivelly greasy haired big nosed freek Snape had called her a... well he didnt really want to think about it. Sirius brought him out of his self misery and said 'Look, Prongs, why dont you just give up on her? There are plenty of girls who'd kill to go out with you!' That was true, James thought with a grin. He looked over at Sarah and Mandy, two of the prettiest girls in James's year. They were both stealing glances at him and giggling to each other. But then he tore a quick glance at lily and he knew that Sarah and Mandy put together couldn't compare with the irresistable Lily Evans. He swept his eyes over her, she was so drop dead gorgeous, he thought to himself. She had 'Advanced Charms' propped up against a jug of pumpkin juice, and was reading quietly to herself. Her brow was furrowed and she kept tucking her great red hair behing her ears. She looked up from her book and caught him looking at her. She frowned at him and he gave her a cheeky grin in responce. With a sigh James turned back to his turkey Sandwich, and continued contemplating with Sirius and Remus what great prank they should pull off next.

'That stupid great jerk!'  
  
Lily angrily said to herself. She was walking back up to Hogwarts Castle after yet again being asked out by that darned James Potter. She had said no and stormed off, leaving James and Sirius humiliating Snape. Huh. Snivellus more like. Thats the last time I stick up for him! Why does Potter keep asking me out? Lily asked herself. I've made it perfectly clear I don't like him, he must be brain damged or something. Or he really likes you a voice whispered sneakilly in the back of her head. No! Lily thought, he only asks me out because i'm the only girl that doesnt fancy the pants off him. Probably wants to prove something to that Black.  
  
Lily went up to her dormitory picked up her 'Advanced Charms' book and headed down to dinner. She took a seat next to her best friend Marrisa.  
  
'Hey Lil, you really kicked ass with James today, why you always so mean to him? I mean come on he's one of the most gorgeous guys in school, well that is,' she paused to sigh, 'after Remus Lupin.'  
  
Marrisa looked down the table to Remus and gave him a saucy smile. Lily rolled her eyes and said; 'Mar, just ask him out already! And on the topic of Potter, he's an arrogant bullying toerag, I dont like him, and that is that.'  
  
Lily propped 'Advanced Charms' up against the Pumpkin Juice Jug and started reading. About five minutes later, she felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up to find Potter looking at her. She gave him her best Mcgonagall like frown, and in return gave her a cheeky grin. She felt an odd feeling in her stomach, and she buried her face in her book to hide the pink patches on her cheeks.  
  
Lily sat in the Transfiguration classroom, horrified at what she was hearing. Pfofessor Mcgonagall was telling the Gryffindors that there was to be a school ball in order to raise money for the rebuilding of a wing at St Mungo's, after a patient had blown it half to bits by accident.  
  
'Forth years and up are are invited, it costs 5 sickles for a ticket, prefects will not have to pay, yet they are obliged to attend as they must set a good example.'  
  
With that she continued on with the lesson. Oh no! Lily thought, I'm a prefect! James turned around in his seat and raised an eyebrow suggestively. Yeah well i'm not going with him she thought savagely. Lily gave him a withering look and went back to what Professor Mcgonagall was saying. When the bell went for lunch Lily hurried out of class with Marrisa, listening vaguely about her plans to ask Remus to the Ball.  
  
'Evans! Hey Evans wait up!'  
  
A voice punctured through her thoughts. Lily stopped in her tracks  
  
'Er I'll see you in the Hall shall I?' Marrisa asked.  
  
Lily nodded and turned around, crossing her arms. James caught up with her and said 'Alright Evans?'  
  
'What to you want Potter?' She answered witheringly.  
  
'You.' He said with a grin.  
  
Lily blushed and made to leave but James backed her up against the wall, and put both hands on the wall, trapping her. 'Argh! Let me go Potter! 'She said angrily.  
  
'Not until you hear me out.' He said.  
  
'No! Not like this! LET ME GO!' Lily said struggling.  
  
James held tight onto her hands and said with a serious expression on his face, 'Just please, listen to me Lily.'  
  
It was the first time James had actually ever called Lily, Lily, and not by her last name 'Evans.' Lily was a little taken aback. She looked down at the ground and said,  
  
'Fine, what do you want?'  
  
James let go of one of her hands and brought the other one closer to him a little, and said seriously,  
  
'Lily,would you please go to the Ball with me?'  
  
Lily looked up at the serious expression on his face and stuttered out; 'I...I..'  
  
She stopped for a moment and thought about it. This would be the perfect chance for him to prove to Black that he can get any girl he wants. But then there was that serious look on his face and she almost wilted under it, could he actually like her?' But no, she thought, she couldnt risk the hurt. It would be to much for her.  
  
' No James.' She said firmly, unable to say anything else. Lily thought she saw a flicker of hurt in his face but it was gone in an instant so she thought she must have imagined it.  
  
'Right well,thought so, thats okay, fine.'  
  
He lifted his hands off the wall so Lily could get free and Lily hurried off to the Great Hall,not wanting to look at him right there and then. She entered the Hall, sat next to Marrisa, and started pilling food onto her plate. 'Whats wrong?' She asked Lily, concerned. Lily cursed her friends ability to read her facial expressions so well and said,  
  
'I can't, I really don't want to talk about it Mar, Sorry.' She said with an apologetic smile. The truth was Lily felt sad. She had a tight twisty feeling in her stomach, and she knew that it hadnt come from the disgusting brussel sprout she had just accidently eaten. Pictures of the look she thought she saw on James's face kept flahing through her mind, and she kept hearing the barely concealed disapointment in his voice. But he was bound to ask her again, and perhaps this time she would say yes. But what she saw next changed her mind entirely. There was James walking hand in hand with that Mandy Walkers bimbo. Her breath hitched slightly and she felt like running out of the hall. But she decided not to be so dramatic and just continued on eating her food calmly, trying her best to ignore the Cat- calls and Wolf-Whistles going on around her. She didnt know why she honestly cared. I mean, she thought to herself, he's and arrogant bullying jerk who thinks he's IT. Huh, Yeah you just keep thinking that, said that pissing voice in the back of her head again.  
  
'Oh just SHUT UP!' She said aloud.  
  
' Lil, who ya talking to?' asked Marrisa beside her.  
  
Lily looked around and relised with quite some embarrasment that several alarmed people were staring. . 'Er... I don't feel that well,' she said standing up, ' I think i'll just go for a lie down or something. Erm, yeah, bye.' Thankfully Lily was near the doors and got out of there quick before she turned as red as her hair.

James watched Lily walk quickly out of the hall and groaned. Even watching her made his heart beat painfully against his chest. He souldn't believe what he'd gone and done. Sure, Mandy Walker was certainly very pretty, she had a nice personality, and was a resonably smart student, but something was missing. Something was always missing when he wasnt with Lily. But he'd decided to let it drop. Lily was like this evil red head who drove him crazy. Mandy was simple and it was just easier with her.  
  
'James honey, since we're going out in all, will you go to the ball with me?'  
  
'Yeah sure Mandy great, i'll pick you up at seven.'  
  
Mandy gave him a quick peck on the cheek, smiled sweetly at him, then skipped back to the Hufflepuff table to her friend Sarah.  
  
'James, James, James' Sirius said with a sigh.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Went and asked out the first pretty girl you could find after she knocked you back eh?' Remus said with a grin.  
  
'No, I really like her okay? And you don't know that I asked Evans out first do you?'  
  
'Hmm' Sirius seemed to ponder. 'Well the likely hood is what? 100%?'  
  
'You guys know me too well. Its scary.'  
  
'So you don't like Evans anymore?' Peter piped up.  
  
'No Peter I don't. She's said no too many times. I can take a hint.'  
  
'Mandy isnt as good as Lily though.' Peter stated.  
  
Remus and Sirius threw annoyed looks at Peter. James knew that Remus and Sirius were annoyed at Peter because he wasn't really doing a good job about making James feel better. But its true. James thought. Lily was better than Mandy. Well to him she was anyway.  
  
'Er shouldn't we be getting off to Charms?' Peter asked nervously.  
  
'Yeah, come on. Lets go.' James said, trying to take his mind off Lily.  
  
Lily stormed up to the Common room, rage and anguish seeming to fill her. He'd asked out Mandy! How could he? He's supposed to like me. Lily ran up to her Dormitory and sat on her bed with her arms hugging around her knees. I'm being selfish she thought after a while of trying to calm down. I don't really like James. He's a arrogant prick. Lily told herself that over and over again and it seemed to calm her down. She looked at her watch and saw that it was time for her Arithmancy class.

At the end of the day Lily was in better spirits and made her way to the Gryffindor common room arm and arm with Marrisa.  
  
'So Lil, have you been asked to the ball yet?' Marrisa asked her.  
  
'Yeah, by Potter.'  
  
'Ooo!' Marrisa squealed as if this was some new thing, 'What did you say?'  
  
'No of course! My feelings haven't changed in a distance of a week Mar!'  
  
'Yeah.' Marrisa said looking put down. 'Its just he likes you so much Lily. You'd be so good together. But I know you don't like me talking about it so i'll shut up now. Has anyone else asked you?'  
  
'No. No boy has even come near me. I must be really ugly or something.'  
  
'Actually Lil, I think they're just not flocking like sheep cause they're scared to! You can be pretty... feisty. I think James was the only one brave enough to come near you!'  
  
'Huh. Yeah well I don't need anyone to go to the ball with. I'll just be fine by myself thankyou very much.'  
  
'Whatever you say Lil.'  
  
It was the day before the ball and Lily still hadnt gotten a partner. Not that she cared though. She couldnt be doing with dancing with an uncordinated boy for the entire evening. Except for Potter ...  
  
'Argh!' Lily exclaimed loudly.  
  
This same thought kept pushing its way into her head, and it was really starting to get on her nerves. She pushed the thought out of her mind again and preceeded down the dormitory steps. She found Marrisa sitting in one of the Hogwarts many comfy armchairs.  
  
'Hey Mar hows it going?' Lily asked her as she sat down opposite.  
  
'Oh Lily i'm so glad you're here!' Marrisa replied, 'I need to ask a rather embarrasing favour of you.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Um well... I've been waiting for the right time really and...er, can you ask Remus to the Ball for me please?'  
  
'Of course!' Lily replied happily. 'I'll go do it now!' Lily had seen Remus eyeing Marrisa up all year, and she could see why. The two had so much in common, and Marrisa was really quite pretty. Lily walked over to where Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were sitting, all the time she was intensely aware of James. She saw Remus and Sirius sitting round a small table playing a game of Wizards Chess, Peter watching them, and James reading 'Quidditch Through The Ages' in a armchair beside them.  
  
'Damm Black you're good' Remus said with a confused look on his face.  
  
Lily looked down at the board and let out a small 'Huh' before she could stop herself.  
  
'Excuse me Evans, but do you have something to say?' Sirius asked.  
  
Lily smiled, turned to Remus and said;  
  
'Bishop to E5.'  
  
Remus commanded his bishop and ended up checking Sirius for the time being.  
  
'Hey thanks Lily! Smart move!' Remus said happily.  
  
'Damn Evans, smartass little...' Sirius continued under his breath. 'What do you want anyway?'  
  
'Well I wanted to ask Remus out for my friend Marrisa actually. Whaddya say Remus?'  
  
'Yes! Er, I mean yeah, sure i'll go with her.' Remus replied, pink patches appearing on his cheaks.  
  
'Jeeze don't get to excited eh?' Sirius said jokingly.  
  
Lily laughed and said, 'Oh thats great! She likes you ever such a lot!'  
  
Remus had gone rather red by now so Lily turned and left to tell Marrisa the good news.  
  
James stared after Lily as she happily skipped away to her best friend Marrisa. She was so beautiful when she was happy he thought. And she was so smart aswell. She was so....perfect. James shook his head remembering Mandy. Mandy's cute aswell he thought. But in a different way to Lily. Mandy was a pretty you noticed from across the room, while Lily was a pretty that you noticed when you got real close, and you could appreciate that so much more. He sighed sadly, there's no point in thinking like that, he thought to himself. She can barely stand you.

'Should I ask her, should I not?' Sirius said as he picked up his third dandylion.  
  
Sirius was contemplating whether or not to ask out Jess Waters to the ball. He had only known her for awhile, but she had already made quite a major affect on him. He had met her first in his forth year, and had gotten to know her well over time. The more he knew about her he discovered, the more he liked. Jess was in Sirius's year and they had most of the same classes. She was about his height, with dark blond hair, light blue eyes, freckles dashed across her nose, and a smile that made you think that you could trust her with anything. She was on the Gryffindor quidditch team and she was one of the Chasers. A damn good one at that Sirius thought with a grin. They just talked about everyday things, but with her, he never seemed to get bored, he never wanted to leave her. Deciding that picking flowers was doing him no good, Sirius hauled himself up off the grass and made his way up to the Hogwarts Castle.  
  
Jess sat on a cold stone jagged rock beside the Hogwarts lake. She often came out here just to think, it was calm and peaceful. Jess had been asked to the ball by two boys already, but had said no to them both. Why? They weren't Sirius Black. Who was she trying to kid though, Sirius was probably Hogwarts most longed after guy, and she was just Jess. She didn't just like him because he was gorgeous though. He had the ability to make her laugh, make her feel better when she was down, and she could talk to him with ease about so many different things, always struggling to fight down a blush. Huh, Jess thought, the only time he ever truely see's me is when i'm scoring a goal for Gryffindor. Althought there were always lots of Gryffindors screaming for the team at one time, Sirius voice to Jess always seemed to drown out the lot of them. She smiled in a somewhat sad way, and made her way back up to the Castle.  
  
Sirius was just passing the Hogwarts lake, when he noticed a dark blond head, passing by a nearby tree. He picked up his pace a little and caught up with the figure. Is that... yes, he thought, looked like Jess Waters. His heartbeat sped up as he said to himself, its now or never... Sirius ran up behind her and called out, 'Hey! Jess, slow down!'  
  
'Sirius! Er, hi!' She replied a little shocked, 'Hows it going?'  
  
'Oh you know, usual, have you um... finished Professor McGonagalls essay yet?'  
  
'The one on tranfiguring toads into Vegetables? No not yet, its awfully boring.'  
  
'Yeah..... so, have you got a date for the Ball yet?' Sirius asked rather quickly.  
  
' Well, i've been asked. But...'  
  
'But what?'  
  
'Well, I said no to both people, there's someone else I really want to go with. I don't think he'll be asking anytime soon though.' Jess said sadly.  
  
Sirius heart sank. She liked someone else, and by the sound of it, a lot.  
  
'Oh well you know, good luck with that.' Sirius said as quickly as he could, and quickly sped up in front of her.  
  
'Don't you want to know who it is?' Jess called out to him.  
  
'No, no I don't really.' Sirius replied.  
  
Suddenly Jess was filled with a kind of wanting, and she knew she was taking a risk when she said this but she didn't really care anymore.  
  
'Its you.' She shouted out, with passion in her voice, 'Since I first met you, there's been no-one else.'  
  
Sirius felt like he had been boxed around the ears because all he could her for a few moments was Jess's voice ringing in his ears, Its you... Magical words. He slowly turned around unsure of what to say. When he saw her standing in the wind, it didnt seem like such a big deal. He walked up to her and said in barely more than a whisper, ' Me?'  
  
'Yes, you. Always you.' She said softly looking up at him.  
  
'Jess, I... You to. You're amazing.' He said. 'Would you please honour me with your presense by accoupanying me to the ball?'  
  
' Sure, if you think you can stand me for one evening.' She replied jokingly.  
  
'Oh I think I just might manage that.' Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently kissed her on the forehead. Why couldn't James and Lily work out like this? He thought to himself. This... this is fantastic.

It was the dreaded day of the ball and Lily had just an hour left to get ready. She was up in her dorm with Marrisa and had already done her hair and make-up. She had curled her hair, put purple eyeshadow on her lashes, and was just about to put on her dress robes. They were a lovely blue colour that went well with Lily's astonishing green eyes and her red hair. She quickly put on her dress robes, then called to Marrisa to see if she was finished getting ready yet.  
  
'I'm coming!' Marrisa called out to her, 'Honestly don't be so impatient!' Marrisa stepped out from the girls bathroom where she had been getting ready and said, 'Whaddya think?' She gave a little twirl for Lily.  
  
'Oh Mar you look wonderful! You'll knock the breath right out of Remus Lupin!'  
  
And it was certainly true. Marrisa's long dark brown shiny hair hung in waves down her back, her deep blue eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement, and her Lilac dress robes fitted perfectly. Overall, Lily thought, she just looked gorgeous. As usual she thought with a sigh.  
  
'You too Lily, you always look pretty, you don't even have to try.' Marrisa said with a somewhat reasuring smile.  
  
'Thanks Mar. Better get going.'  
  
The girls headed down the staircase. Marrisa was meeting Remus in the common room, while Lily was going to walk to the Great Hall with them, as not to look like a total loner. Marrisa met Remus at the bottom of the Staircase. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and mumbled something about how pretty she looked. Marrisa blushed and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
'We're just waiting for Sirius and James.' Remus informed them.  
  
A few seconds later they heard footsteps bounding down the staircase, and Sirius and James appeared. Lily let out a breath, 'Wow,' she thought, James looks...hot! Lily caught herself angrilly, 'Damn Evans! Stop thinking that!' Everyone said their hello's and a pretty looking blond girl came down the girls staircase and took hold of Sirius's arm, which he offered her graciously. With all acounted for they headed down to the Ball.

James had to struggle to keep his mouth closed when her saw Lily in her dress robes. She looked like a goddess to him. He tried hard to picture how wonderful Mandy would look like but it was kinda hard when he could smell Lily's vanilla perfume radiating off her. Just the sound of her voice was intoxicating. She was slowly driving him crazy with wanting. He knew of course that she hadnt got a date, but then, he also knew why. He had basically gone back to his old ways for a day and threatend any guy who dared to ask Lily to the Ball. If he couldn't have her, no one could. But he couldn't think about that now. He had a dance to go to. They all reached the Great Hall, and James spotted Mandy and headed over to her. She looked even more stunning than usual, but with Lily just across the room, that honestly meant nothing to him.  
  
'James honey you look great! Do you wanna dance?' Mandy asked him sweetly.  
  
'And you look even more fantastic than usual,' He said taking her hand, 'Yeah lets dance.'

Lily looked across the room to where James and Mandy where dancing. She felt a deep pang in her heart and suddenly relised what it was. She liked him, maybe even loved him. She had been denying the truth all along. Seeing him with Mandy brought all her feelings to the surface, nearly overwhelming her. God, she thought, oh god I think I love him. He's so perfect, why hadnt I relised it before? I was just to caught up in being self rightious and doing what I thought was best when really... I was ignoring everything I felt. Every fibre of my being. Did he feel the same way now though? He's apparently liked me for so long, has he givin up? Lily decided she didnt care either way. She had to do something and then suddenly she had an idea. Showdown....

James had been dancing with Mandy for about four songs when he saw Lily up on stage and looked up. She pointed her wand to her throat, magically amplifying her voice.  
  
'Hi. Some of you may know me and some of you may not.'  
  
'Hey Lily!' Sirius called heartilly from the audience. People laughed.   
  
'Er hi, Sirius! But the reason i'm up here only concerns one person. He asked me to the ball tonight and I, thinking he wanted to prove something, not wanting to get hurt, said no. But seeing him here tonight with somebody else hurts more than I couldve imagined, so I guess to get my feelings across,very unlike me I know,' Lily added, ' I've asked the band here to play a song that I think about sums it up. Take it away guys!' The band struck up their instruments and started a song,  
  
I want you to want me  
  
Lily looked into James eyes while the group started up the song,  
  
I need you to need me,  
  
He maintained eye contact with her throughout the song,  
  
I'd love you to love me  
  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
  
I want you to want me  
  
I need you to need me  
  
I'd love you to love me  
  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
  
Put on a brand new shirt  
  
Get home early from work  
  
If you say that you love me  
  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
  
'I want you to want me'  
  
Lily by this time was fed up with just making googly eyes so she slowly made her way towards James on the dance floor,  
  
I need you to need me  
  
I'd love you to love me  
  
James saw Lily moving towards him, said a hurried apopology to Mandy and went to meet his love,  
  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
  
Put on a brand new shirt  
  
Get home early from work  
  
If you say that you love me  
  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
  
I want you to want me  
  
I need you to need me  
  
I'd love you to love me  
  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
  
I want you to want me  
  
The band finshed the song and everone groaned. Lily and James had met halfway and James whispered in her ear,  
  
'Lets go outside.'  
  
Lily felt a chill go down her spine at his simple words and followed him out of the hall.  
  
Once they got outside James turned to Lily and said in a slightly unbelieving voice, 'That was...for me?'  
  
Lily nodded her head, 'Every word came from the heart, and er, Letters to Cleo.' She felt herself blush but made herself look up into his beautiful eyes.  
  
'Lily, I dunno what to say. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you. You're...perfect.'  
  
Lily felt her heart flutter up to her throat, needing to explain herself she said, 'I've never relised it before now, but like I said seeing you here with Mandy was... painful. To my heart James because I love you to. I've never relised it before but everything you do and the way you do it I love. I.. I love you.' All of this just tumbled out of her so fast she was surprised that James even heard it. Meanwhile James was basically having all his dreams fulfilled. This was so right. Lily and James was how it was always meant to be. And how it always will be. He grinned.  
  
'What are you smiling at?' Lily asked  
  
'How absolutely beautiful you look tonight.'  
  
Before Lily could reply he kissed her full on the lips, taking her breath away. She felt an aray of emotion welling up inside her, and she know that it was happiness and love more than she had ever felt before. She kissed him back pouring her emotions into the kiss. Lily and James were in love. It was, as all love is, perfection.  
  
**A.N: The End. I hoped you liked it. Hell I know it was sappy and very flufful but please review anyway. It's my first story so be nice. xxxxxx p.s The song is of course by the magnificent Letters to Cleo and its called 'I want you to want me.' **


End file.
